


Juntos

by LizzieRoey94



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRoey94/pseuds/LizzieRoey94
Summary: En participacion para el concurso de Corazones de Hierro de San Valentín elaborado por la página Crazy Stoners en conjunto con el grupo MultiUniverse Stony.Disfruten





	Juntos

Todo era un caos, había gente corriendo en las calles de la transitada Nueva York que, si bien no era inusual, esta vez fue por un motivo diferente.  
Ocurrió justo después de que Natasha pudiese (finalmente) adentrarse en la guarida de S.H.I.E.L.D., acababa de decodificar los archivos secretos de Fury cuando la alarma sonó. Un ruido escalofriante que parecía sacado de una película de terror; ahora parecía algo pertinente de acuerdo a la situación, pero en ese momento, le helo la sangre a más de uno.  
Se confiaron, creyendo que las palabras de Proxima Midnight eran solo eso, palabras al aire.  
Debieron tener más cuidado, gritaba su mente luego de ver a Loki en el suelo entregando la gema del espacio cuando Thanos amenazo con partir el cuello de Thor en dos. Todo había sido un juego de niños, las misiones anteriores, los enfrentamientos, los enemigos que vencieron y de los cuales algunos se pusieron de su lado, como M.O.D.O.K.  
Muchos cayeron (no muertos, gracias a Odín, literalmente), había heridos, cientos de ellos. Incluido él mismo. Suspira una vez más mirando al techo del hospital, todo fue muy rápido, vuelve a repetir, parecía haber cierta ventaja, gracias al Profesor Pym y sus estudios del multiverso, ahora por fin sabían de que iba aquello. Pero, como había comprobado en algunas ocasiones, los cálculos y la teoría pueden ser una cosa muy distinta de la práctica.  
Hay silencio, mucho, probablemente por la hora en la que se encuentra. Afuera esta oscuro, las luces de la ciudad ni siquiera pueden percibirse, echa una mirada rápida a la habitación blanca y estéril, lo común, la cama donde se encuentra, el medido de su ritmo cardiaco, la IV con suero conectada a su brazo derecho, la falta de la prótesis de su mano izquierda.  
Recuerda claramente como paso, se están enfrentando a este gran sujeto de color morado (hay una buena broma sobre Barney acercándose) sin embargo, la confusión se cierne entre ellos cuando este sujeto agarro a Thor, impotencia, puede ver en los rostros de los otros, Janet ha saltado para defender a Loki después de que le arrebatan la gema, le sigue Scott siendo detenido por este sujeto, Fauces de Ébano. Los otros Thor’s se ven shockeados por un momento cuando Loki es arrojado contra la réplica del trono de Asgard, Janet consigue detenerlo de alguna u otra forma y un silbido repugnante que suena a “¿Cómo te atreves a interferir?” resuena, está seguro que esto dejara pesadillas, muchas, reconoce mientras pasa una mano por su cara, al final es Giant-man quien salva a Janet y Loki de ser aplastados, Enana Negra, piensa Tony con ironía y una risa casi histérica se forma en sus labios.  
Sus piernas fallan junto a su mente por segundos, escucha a J.A.R.V.I.S. en el interior de la Mark diciendo algo acerca de una persecución a Visión, pero todo es silencio cuando junto a él pasa Capitán América, arrojado igual que Loki, lo ve estrellarse contra el concreto de la construcción del estadio de la academia, su columna resuena en un arco que sabe es humanamente imposible, puede escuchar cada vertebra crujir de forma monstruosa y ve rojo.  
No fue su mejor momento piensa, debería haber atacado bajo una estrategia, dios que irrisorio suena ahora, Howard tenía razón cuando le dijo que no fuera a la academia, recuerda con claridad sus palabras “son niños jugando a ser hombres, María” su madre respondiendo con solo un suspiro “creía que aspiraba a más, MIT probablemente, tenía una beca, ni siquiera la necesita, pero no sería solo un juego de niños”.  
Sus padres, suspira. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que vio a su madre llorar tanto o a Howard tan… ¿asustado? Dios, todo duele. Echa una mirada rápida donde su madre esta recostada en un sofá de dos piezas, su madre aun piensa en el accidente que tuvo cuando tenía cinco años, bueno cerca a cumplirlos. Esta visita irrisoria donde Justin Hammer trajo una de las cosas viejas de su ático, Janet estaba ahí también, viejos tiempos. Había este objeto, verde grisáceo, con su anillo y demás que Hammer dejo en manos de Janet, ella era menor que Tony por poco más de un año, el caso es que los adultos quitaron la vista de los niños durante un momento, solo un segundo y en el parpadeo en el que Tony miraba con cierta satisfacción el pastel de cumpleaños de Capitán América que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, Jarvis lo horneo, y volvía a mirar en dirección a Janet, el anillo que detonaba el artilugio, ya no estaba. No fue culpa de Justin, pero después de eso muchas cosas no fueron igual.  
Vuelve a suspirar, espera que esta guerra por las gemas del infinito no se vuelva como la situación donde perdió su mano. Su padre había dejado de hablar con él después eso. Su madre le daba esa mirada rota que decía que no había hecho lo suficiente para protegerlo y no sabía ya como dirigirse a él. Solo Jarvis parecía tratarlo normalmente, aunque en ocasiones, muy pocas, miraba la prótesis con estos ojos tristes. Janet también se había vuelto algo retraída con todos, y Justin jamás volvió a hablarles.  
Al menos ganaron, se recuerda con sentimientos encontrados. Hay heridos, en la ciudad, en la academia, pero las bajas, las bajas son nulas que eso es más de lo que podía esperar. Pym, Odín y Fury son los que tienen heridas más graves, fracturas y derrames internos. Por supuesto, piensa con una sensación agridulce, ningún padre quiere ver a su hijo herido, Odín estuvo a punto de perder tanto a Loki como Thor, y eso fue, aparentemente, la gota que derramo el vaso.  
Por fortuna, nada grave sucedió, se reconforta mientras se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana de su habitación, este hospital se creó en conjunto de SI y la doctora Cho. Tiene ese vago recuerdo cuando su padre y Obadiah tuvieron “la charla”, años después durante una de las crisis económicas que bajo las acciones de la empresa tuvo el secuestro.  
Su respiración es irregular, escucha el medidor volverse un poco loco y a su madre removerse en su lugar. Comienza a enumerar los decimales de Pi, eso ayuda, normalmente.  
Vuelve a la cama después de unos minutos mirando el silencio, hay humo a lo lejos, puede oír sirenas de ambulancias probablemente. Su ciudad ha sufrido un duro golpe y la mayor parte de la academia está destruida, sobreviven si no mal recuerda, la torre Stark que vino con Thor Noir, la biblioteca, El Sanctum Santorum de Strange, y probablemente el gimnasio donde esta la cancha de basquetbol.  
Adios a su proyecto de ciencias, piensa mientras el sueño comienza a arrastrarlo.  
****************  
-¡Vamos chicos!- dice Janet con un puchero en los labios -no podemos ser indiferentes frente a la celebración- hay una invitación entre sus manos, una que pretende repartir entre los estudiantes para un dichoso baile por San Valentin  
-¿Dónde se supone que hagamos esto?- pregunta Loki, hay una gasa en su mejilla izquierda y una marca azul en su cuello, parecida a la que porta Thor  
-el gimnasio aun esta en pie- murmura Natasha, apareciendo de debajo de una caja, Tony se sobresalta por un momento  
-¿crees que sea oportuno?- murmura una vez mas Stark, no parece adecuado hacer una celebración, no ha pasado ni un mes desde la llegada de Thanos, incluso la ciudad parece cabizbaja. Tambien esta el otro asunto  
-vamos Tony, me estoy aburriendo aquí. Ni siquiera tenemos clases, pero aun asi el director Fury nos hace venir, y muchos están regresando a sus casas por lo que sucedió. ¡Necesitamos levantar el espíritu de la academia!- grita con convicción mientras se levanta en la banca de piedra -¿Quién esta conmigo?- voltea a mirarlos a los tres.  
Tony se da cuenta que hay una risa ligera en los labios de Natasha, algo parecido al anhelo, asi mismo hay una mirada traviesa en Loki, los ojos de Janet se llenan de ilusión ante sus expresiones. Tony sonríe, Janet no esta aburrida, esta es su manera de reunirlos a todos y decirle al mundo: chupate esa, derrotamos a Thanos y seguimos en pie. Es suficiente para estar de acuerdo con este disparate, ha visto llorar demasiado a Jan en el último tiempo, en el hospital con él, frente a la habitación de Pym y finalmente cuando este fue dado de alta.  
Han sido demasiadas emociones negativas para todos, quizás esto sea una cosa buena  
-tendremos que hacer muchos preparativos- comienza Natasha mientras se sacude algunas hojas del pantalón  
-tengo una lista- dice agitando con emoción un rollo de papel, lo deja deslizarse, tanto Natasha como Loki se quedan mirando mientras continúa desenrollándose -debemos encargarnos de adornos, repartir invitaciones, la música aunque eso podría resolverse con nuestro DJ- saca una pluma tachándolo de la lista -habrá que avisarle al director Fury, estoy segura que María puede hacerlo, también necesitaremos algo para beber y comer, algunos desechables…- está mirando aun la lista -¡¿Crees que Clint quiera ser nuestro cupido?!- grita hacia Nat  
-mientras se trate de flechas…- murmura la pelirroja, hay una sonrisa entre sus labios  
-de acuerdo- vuelve a tachar algo en la lista -también deberíamos tener alguna distracción…- sus labios se tuercen en una mueca cuando ve a Amora pasar, la rubia está haciendo corazones en el aire  
-podría hacer algo mejor- le dice Loki -sabes que mi magia es mejor, podría rebuscar algo entre los libros de Odin-  
Jan lo mira unos segundos, luego a Amora y vuelve a tachar la lista –¿Qué más hace falta?- pregunta al aire, Natasha y Loki comparten una mirada sospechosa. La pelirroja comienza a marcharse en dirección a Bucky, el edificio donde duermen los estudiantes “renegados” está a medio construir, muchos están compartiendo habitación para al menos guardar sus cosas  
Loki se estira, parece un gato cuando lo hace. Tony debió sospechar, sabía que debía, pero su mente está en automático la mayor parte del tiempo -necesitaremos ayuda del presidente del consejo estudiantil- murmura el azabache con una risa entre labios, desapareciendo del lugar con un truco de magia.  
Cuando la mirada de Janet se gira hacia él, Tony sabe que esto esta jodido, no, puede que un poco más que jodido.  
*******************  
Steve lo ha estado evitando desde el hospital, Tony sabe por su madre y Howard que el buen Capitán ha ido a visitarlo normalmente cuando estaba durmiendo, pero una vez que obtuvo su alta y sus padres decidieron que regresara al departamento a Nueva York para que Jarvis y su madre estén al pendiente. Dirá que jamás noto a Howard espiando desde las esquinas en los pasillos, o detrás de las puertas.  
Recibió visitas frecuentes del resto, desde Pepper, Rhodey, Jan, Nat, Loki, Bruce, hasta los más inesperados como Blade, Drácula, El caballero Blanco, Bucky… Eso fue en definitiva una sorpresa.  
Respira Tony, vuelve a decirse, este no es momento para comenzar a hiperventilar. Hay un corazón rosa gigante bajo su brazo derecho, una bolsa de tono rojo con los planes de Janet que le toca a Tony discutir con Rogers, las invitaciones y mucha, mucha brillantina.  
El cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. esta bastante concurrido, agentes yendo y viniendo, algunos de los alumnos se están quedando aquí, no es el lugar más cómodo, pero es preferible, la mayor parte de los días sale una caravana con apoyo a los ciudadanos, aquellos que no están heridos y están decididos a ayudar. Por supuesto, piensa Tony, este es el lugar donde estaría Steve.  
Lo encuentra aproximadamente diez minutos después, esta con la agente 13 y Hill, algunos otros agentes están llenando una furgoneta con ayudas, comida enlatada, agua embotellada, cosas básicas  
-Hola- dice y siente su garganta cerrarse un poco cuando los ojos azules se centran en él  
-Tony- sale como un murmullo, hay sorpresa, miedo y algo más que no sabe reconocer  
-necesitamos hablar- cuando la mirada de Steve cambia, sabe que no ha sido la mejor elección de palabras, Hill y Sharon intercambian miradas, y encuentran más interesante transportar cajas que quedarse a escuchar  
*************************  
Al final todo resulta positivo, consiguen el permiso de Fury, los adornos, mesas, y Visión por supuesto tocara para ellos.  
Todo está perfecto, excepto que nada lo parece. Se está frotando el entrecejo de nuevo, su atuendo, aunque casual, no sabe si ha sido su mejor elección, pantalones entallados, camiseta roja con la imagen de Iron-man, quizá demasiado, se reprende, pero ya está caminando en dirección al gimnasio, la torre está hecha polvo, y quizás el edificio de Noir no tenga más su ropa. Respira, se recuerda  
La charla con Steve se ha centrado solo en lo básico, la fiesta, las invitaciones, el día, por supuesto el 14, sabe que Janet diría. Como harían llegar tan rápido las invitaciones, correo electrónico, dijo él, Cap estuvo de acuerdo, solo en parte, para aquellos que no estuvieran ya en la ciudad lo enviarían por correo, para el resto se los darían al verlos en la escuela.  
El profesor Pym se encargara de echarles un ojo, junto a Frigga. Por supuesto, Tony esta llegando tarde, le informan ambos cuando llega a la entrada del gimnasio -deberias apresurarte, mi hijo tiene algo divertido entre manos- susurra la Diosa con una risa traviesa entre labios  
-de acuerdo- se limita a responder  
Adentro todo va tan bien como cabria esperar (si no tienes en cuenta el elefante en la habitación) muchos están bailando en la pista, como Jack, MJ, Gwen, Parker, Matt, y un chico rubio que Tony no habia visto antes. Vision están en la mezcladora, con un vaso rojo en mano y sus audifonos en la otra  
Janet se acerca, amarillo por supuesto, piensa con cierto cariño cuando se acerca a él -¡Tony! Finalmente- se rie, jalándolo hasta donde Pepper, Loki y Natasha están hablando -es una buena fiesta- dice hacia la castaña  
-por supuesto, solo lo mejor por Van Dyne- se burla ella -¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan larga?- se detienen unos segundos -¿es Steve?-  
-es el elefante en la habitación- se encoje de hombros arrebatando un vaso de una charola -no hemos resuelto, lo que sea por lo que este molesto-  
Janet suspira, le da una caricia rápida en el brazo -no podemos hacer nada si nuestro valiente soldado esta siendo un idiota por ver que perdía a su bailarina-  
Tony arquea una ceja ¿a qué se refiere?  
-vamos Ton, vamos a divertirnos que a eso venimos-  
*************  
La noche pasa sin más contratiempos, todos parecen divertirse, aunque Tony ha notado que Loki se escapó a una charla rápida con Mantis, estuvieron hablando por al menos tres canciones, corroborando en una lista algunas cosas, a veces asentían o negaban.  
Pepper, Jan y Nat estaban cantando a todo pulmón a su lado, brincando y bailando. Hay luces de colores y algo de humo, la fiesta está en su máximo esplendor. Con todos riendo.  
Así que es una sorpresa cuando la música se detiene y Loki sube a un podio -lo sé, lo sé, siempre Loki es el aguafiestas- se burla, lista en mano -será un discurso corto y con motivo, lo prometo- asegura, mientras todos giran sus miradas a donde esta él, Tony ve a los guardines repartir algún panfleto, Mantis aún tiene esta sonrisa entre sus labios y parece algo extasiada por lo que ocurre  
-primero que nada, quisiera agradecer a Jan por esta increíble fiesta, siempre sabes echar la casa por la ventana- le guiña un ojo y luego carraspea -también quisiera agradecer a los que pudieron acompañarnos aquí esta noche- continúo leyendo el papel entre sus manos -así que, como ultimo evento de la noche hemos preparado este juego, Mantis y yo. No quisimos ir por lo habitual de rey y reina de baile, porque admitámoslo, ganaría ambos- se escuchan algunas risas, y Tony percibe una risa cariñosa en los labios de Thor -mi madre, decidió ayudarnos con esto, así que sin más preámbulos- una pancarta cae a la derecha de Loki, un letrero cursi que dice algo como “¿Quieres ser mi Valentin? Te estare esperando en…” y ahí termina, un corazón partido en dos rellenando el resto -cada uno de ustedes tiene un lugar designado, fuera del campus por cuestiones obvias, como bien dije Mantis y yo planeamos este evento, y todos sabemos claramente cual es una de las habilidades principales de Mantis. Tienen entre sus manos el panfleto con la dirección correspondiente, su nombre esta en la cubierta exterior y…  
-¿Qué ganamos con esto?- se escucha un murmullo, tal vez es Clint  
-oh correcto, cabe decir que hay un premio por quien llegue primero, pero lo segundo, y debería ser lo mas importante, es la persona que estará ahí- murmura Loki -la mayoría son lugares reservados para citas, como en restaurantes, nada de cinco estrellas, pero podría interesarles quien será la otra persona que aparecerá ahí-  
-¿con que propósito?- resuena otra voz, quizás sea Thor  
-bueno, esta este premio, para evitar una suspensión, seamos honestos, todos hemos ganado alguna- más risas -pero el principal propósito es saber-  
-¿saber qué?- grita con burla Natasha a su lado  
-si son correspondidos- admite Loki, hay un silencio prolongado extendiéndose por varios minutos hasta que retoma la palabra -como dije, este pequeño concurso está hecho por mí y Mantis, pueden creer en que Mantis jamás mentira respecto a las emociones que está percibiendo, yo por otro lado…- hay una risa burlesca. Tony sabe que Loki puede mentir en una infinidad de cuestiones, se le da bien, por algo el título que lleva encima, pero hay cosas en las que ni él se atrevería a pasar, mucho menos en algo que Frigga le ha ayudado, esto es real, piensa, esto podría ser… y cuando vuelve a mirar al gimnasio muchos ya han salido corriendo en direcciones contrarias. Pasos estruendosos y murmullos en buscar de una luz más adecuada -olvide decir que primero deben resolver un acertijo- escucha algunos lamentos -es fácil para sus cerebros limitados- más quejas -no pueden llegar a el restaurante solos, ni mucho menos una esquina antes, estamos observándolos, disfruten la velada- y sin más se aleja, algunos se quedan mirando unos a otros. Como esperando o dudando de lo que esto pueda ser, Tony echa una mirada rápida a cierto rubio de camisa celeste que se aleja a paso lento  
Lo toma con calma, mientras ve a las chicas desaparecer por la entrada. Se acerca a una de las farolas que están afuera del gimnasio y se queda mirando a su pequeña tarjeta, por fuera su nombre, en lo que seria la mitad de un corazón, en el interior una dirección no muy lejos de ese sitio donde suele comprar sus hamburguesas con queso.  
La pequeña inscripción, el acertijo de Loki supone, es solo una pregunta corta y su respuesta. Sin embargo, es suficiente para Tony, corre en dirección a donde estaba antes el dojo robot. El aire frio golpea en su rostro, pero nada importa, ni siquiera el calambre en sus piernas cuando ha recorrido medio campus desde el gimnasio. Si esto es cierto, si esto está pasando de verdad, entonces…entonces…

Pero el lugar está desierto, ni un alma en ella. Hay una parte proporcionalmente derrumba y algunos libros dispersos. Este es el sitio, sabe, porque aquí fue donde se dijeron esas palabras, en un arranque de miedo y frustración, aquí es.  
Todo el aire que hasta ahora no sabía estaba reteniendo se escapa entre sus labios, debía saberlo, Jarvis se lo dijo, nunca confíes en las cosas puestas en charola de plata Tony, no todo lo que brilla es oro Tony, a caballo regalado es mejor no mirarle el diente, Tony. Bien quizás ese último no tiene mucho sentido dado el contexto, hay una mueca en sus labios que jamás admitirá es un puchero. Deja caer sus hombros hacia adelante y estruja el medio corazón entre sus manos. Bien, se dice, si esta persona no quiere estar aquí hay un motivo, o simplemente Loki de verdad estaba jodiendo con él.  
Pasan algunos minutos y recibe un correo de Nat y Jan, ambas le envían la foto de sus lugares correspondientes y le preguntan ¿Dónde estás?, sintiéndome miserable y con el corazón roto no parece ser la respuesta adecuada, después de todo ellas están con quien deben en el mismo sitio al que debería de ir Tony. Suspira, seria genial que su torre al menos tuviera aun de pie la piscina de fondue.  
Hay una piedra en su camino cuando sale de la biblioteca, la patea y rebota en una de las fuentes. Superalo niño, se dice, pero recuerda el pastel que le hizo Jarvis… Vuelve a suspirar y escucha un ruido entre los arbustos -¡deja de ser un bebe!- se filtra por lo que parece el altavoz de un celular -el momento adecuado no va a llegar Steven- y se esconde por instinto detrás de un árbol -sabes que eso no fue tu culpa, y nada de decirme lo contrario, cállate y escucha, no hay momentos perfectos, no hay segundas vueltas, no pienses como lo has hecho los últimos días, tu mismo lo viste, puede que no haya mañana haciendo lo que hacemos, y escucha eso tambien puede esta bien, porque sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos cuando formamos parte del ejercito- Tony presta atención descubriendo que es la voz de Barnes -ese no es el problema Buck- responde una voz que conoce demasiado bien para si mismo -¡el maldito problema es que estas babeando por este sujeto desde hace tiempo y no estas haciendo nada por ello! Estas siendo un cobarde al respecto, y Peggy esta de acuerdo conmigo, por todos los dioses Steven- es una reprimienda que Tony sabe no debería escuchar -quedate quieto y escucha- alguien grita, por supuesto no para él, pero aún se queda -has salido con estas chicas, Tigra, Peggy, Sharon, y Tony le ha coqueteado a más de la mitad de la escuela o ha sido coqueteado por el resto- sus ojos se desenfocan por un momento -deja de ser un bebe, y al menos averigua si se trata de él  
-pero es que yo sé que es él, por Dios Buck, el acertijo es claro, no son palabras que he intercambiado con cualquiera, no con algo tan significativo- y un suspiro largo se escapa de entre sus labios  
-entonces, sabes lo que tienes que hacer- se escucha una segunda voz de Tony cree podría ser Nat, y luego el tono de llamada finalizada  
Puede escuchar el golpeteo en su pecho, su corazón retumbando en sus oídos a un ritmo que podría ser alarmante en otras circunstancias. Desvía la mirada descubriendo una rama que podría tronar bajos sus pies en su huida -es que no lo entiendes- murmura una vez más la voz de Steve -no pude hacer nada, en ese momento, no hice nada- suena a un lamento, la voz quebrada de Steve es algo que reconocería fácilmente  
“¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?” escucha la voz distante de Jarvis “¿Por qué pese a que todo parecía perdido, decidiste no irte?” y sus pasos comienzan a dirigirse hacia la espalda solitaria de Steve “no lo sé” había respondido, pasándose una mano por la frente “simplemente no podía, tenía que pelear, tenía que…” y Jarvis lo miraba con esa expresión de cariño contenido “no, no tenías” hubo un murmullo “pero fuiste valiente, siempre has sido valiente”  
-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a enfrentar esto?- lanza la pregunta al aire, ve el cuerpo de Steve temblar, es solo un instante antes de que los ojos azules estén mirándolo, algo desorientados, como si no supiera porque estaba allí. Carraspea y repite la pregunta, Rogers le mira desde el otro lado de la banca de concreto, hay un rastro húmedo en sus mejillas  
-yo no…-dice incoherente, sus manos saliendo disparadas a cualquier lugar como si de repente no tuviera el control de ellas. Tony salió herido porque el fue imprudente, él que siempre se ha jactado de ser un estratega. Hubo huesos rotos y heridas internas, no graves. Le dijo Howard, pero sabía que solo intentaba contenerse a sí mismo.  
-¿Cómo?- vuelve a repetir Tony, como si pareciera que Steve no lo escucho la primera vez.  
Es él quien rompe la distancia ante el silencio de Steve y la postura rígida, se acerca despacio casi temiendo que el otro desaparezca en algún momento, los dedos rozan la camiseta celeste, directo sobre la estrella blanca.  
Steve retiene algo parecido a un sollozo, sus manos temblorosas se posan en los hombros de Tony -crei que…cuando tu caso se rompió, crei que…- el castaño hace un ruido tranquilizador y vuelve a repetir su preguntar, la misma pregunta que esta instalada en la tarjeta y le recuerda la discusión que tuvieron en la biblioteca, una de tantas, piensa, pero la primera que fue tan significativa. Respira y en un susurro tembloroso deja escapar la palabras -juntos- dice finalmente  
Y hay una risa baja que suena como una felicidad llorosa y promesas para el futuro.


End file.
